shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Piece: Reach For The Sky
One World (一つの世界 Hitotsu no sekai) is a One Piece fan fiction written by TheBlackDuelist, otherwise known as Cooljoshua567. The story is a direct counterpart to the ever popular manga/anime called One Piece. It revolves around the adventures of a young man named Scott.D.Rio, who wants to be the strongest pirate in the world and hopes to gather a family to go on adventures with. The story has only been developed up until one Arc after the two year time skip where the crew was seperated from the battle on Mystic Island. Plot The story begins with Rio leaving his home island and begins to gather his crew to make the trip into the Grand Line. On his adventure to the top of the new era, he comes across valuable, loyal, and above all else, trustworthy crew mates who in a sense share his thirst for adventure and end up joining his pirate crew, the Black Star Pirates. Interestingly, the story also focuses on other important characters that play a role as well, such as the leader of the Bounty Hunter Guild, Riku, or Rio’s younger brother Scott.D.Ren who wants to be a Marine Admiral. The story shifts quite a few times ranging from the journeys of the Black Star Pirates, to the battles fought by Marine Headquarters. Even though Rio does not seek to obtain the great treasure known as One Piece, he is in a subtle way actually trying to obtain the title of "Pirate King" as the one who conquers the Grand Line and stands at the top of the New World is considered the greatest pirate alive. What makes the story so enticing to read is that readers can actually relate to some of the characters in the story who do not have set goals in life, and are trying to find out what they want to accomplish in their youth. All in all, the story is definitely a unique sight to behold that is chalk full of adventure, romance, comedy, and action. Created Landmarks/Islands *Penica Island *DayBreak Town (Where they obtained Ike Mikigami) *Antitlos Island (Where they obtained Kenichi + Angela + Cloud Tonfas + Enigma) *Ruan Island (Where they obtained Bryan) *Anaphe Desert *Riruk Kingdom *Skopelos Village (Where they obtained Isabella) *Kosaka Village *Tower of Judgment (Where they obtained Alidia Kosaka) *Lestiva Town (Where they obtained Leon) *Vellaha Island (Scott Family Residence and where Rio trained) *Ryger Island (Where Ike trained) *Ryu Island (Where Bryan Trained) *Kelico Island (Where Kenichi Trained) *Malica Island (Where Angela learned/trained) *Jorgin Island (Where Tidus Trained) *Snupea Island (Where Beaman Trained) Chapters 'West Blue Saga' - Rio leaves his home village to become the greatest pirate that ever lived. Daybreak Arc - Rio meets Ike and officially creates the Black Star Pirates. Antitlos Island Arc - Rio meets Kenichi and Angela and they join the Black Stars - Their first ship, The Enigma is given to them as a present. Ruan Island Arc - Rio meets Bryan and he joins the Black Star Pirates 'Riruk Saga ' Reverse Mountain Arc - Rio crosses over Reverse Mountain and enters the GrandLine Oister Town Arc - Rio meets Riku of the Saiza Bounty Hunters, defeats him, and bcomes his sworn brother. Anaphe Desert Arc - Rio meets the former Queen of Riruk Kingdom, Akira and escorts her back to the capital to retake her home country. Riruk Kingdom Arc - Rio and Riku launch an assault on Riruk Castle and overthrow Prince Alruit. 'Water 7 Saga' Lost Island Arc Skopelos Arc - Rio meets Isabella and she joins the crew Water 7 Arc - Rio meet Tidus and he joins the crew Underground Utopia Arc - Rio along with the Diva Pirates defeat members of the Checkmate Pirates and save Water 7. 'Tower of Judgment Saga' Kosaka Arc - Rio meets Alidia and she declines his offer to join. - Alidia is captured by the Marines and sent to the Tower of Judgment Tower of Judgment Arc - Rio along with the Kosaka Family launch an assault on the Tower of Judgment and rescue Alidia. Post Tower of Judgment Arc - Alidia officially joins the crew 'Gemini Tournament Saga' Lestiva Town Arc - Rio and the Black Stars attend a ballroom party. Beastman Arc - Rio meets Beaman and he joins the crew. Ancient Ruins Arc - Rio meets Leon and he joins the crew Saboady Archipalego Arc - Rio and the Black Stars arrive on Saboady Archipalego Gemini Tournament Arc - Rio enters the Gemini Tournament but the tournament is cancelled and he is forced to flee. Mystic Island Arc - Rio is sent to Mystic Island to meet his Grandfather and train for two years before reuniting with his crew. 'Fishman Island Saga ' Characters Protagonists *Scott.D.Rio Deuteragonists *Scott.D.Ren Pirate Captains *Kelchi Zamari *Miachin Lucha *Liliana *Misaki Miyora *Euclide *Splitfire *Vance Don Lere Main Antagonists *Phenom *Checkmate Pirates *Prince Alruit *Luis Von Delter *Ryu Kosaka Side Antagonists. *Captain Saser *Chen Yi *Arthur Macinet *Tower General Heavy *Tower General Boyz *Tower King Ryuma *Liru *Shin Mori *Donma Main Supporting Cast *Ike Mikigami *Kenichi *Angela Maybel *Bryan *Riku *Saiza Bounty Hunters *Queen Akira *Tidus *Isabella *Alidia Kosaka *Kosaka Clan *Leon Spitman *The Diva Pirates *Scott.D.Misty *Lindon Sky *Wang Zhao *Elissa Mikigami *Scott.D.Ranmaru *Scott.D.Keith *Yukinari Minor Supporting Cast / Allies *Celia *Mitch *Amanda *Riruk Royal Guard *Sakara Setsuki *Sigla Fronta *Inko Kosaka *Mingo Kosaka *Linman *Gaman *Galley La Company *Regina Glad *The Ignition Pirates Trivia *Most of the cities/landmarks are already created in other anime/manga series, just renamed with slight altercations. External Articles Site Navigation Category:Stories Category:Cooljoshua567